Planets
You begin on Promision, and as you gain technologies and resources, you can expand your empire. Your first few planets are unguarded and easy to take, but after that, you'll need to show your military might through conquest. Each planet is different from all the others. Type, radius, temperature, atmosphere, and distance from a solar center all factor into what the planet offers. (A cold one will offer ice that a lava planet doesn't, an ocean planet will have more water than others.) Each planet has a different set of raw resources and manufacturing buildings available. The amount of raw resources from a planet varies; on an ocean world, you'll get more water and sand, while on a metallic world, you might get more titanium. Each planets also offer manufacturing bonuses, improving manufacturing buildings efficiency. See Resource bonus. Certain planets also unlocks certain research or building types when conquered. See Technologies. Planet characteristics Hops from Promision This is the distance of the planet from Promision. The Interstellar Travel technology allows to see more planets, one hop per level. The last planets are 26 hops away from Promision. Type * Acid Planets * Ammonia Planets * Carbon Planets * Desert planets * Gas Giants * Ice Planets * Lava Planets * Metallic planets * Ocean Planets * Radioactive Planets * Terrestrial Planets Radius Average Temperature Atmosphere This has an impact on the raw ressource found on the planet. For example, it could be Methane, Hydrogen or Sulfur. Orbital Distance The Orbital Distance (in AU) affects the energy from Solar Centrals. Roughly speaking, Solar Centrals are only useful when the planet is 1 AU (like Promision) or less (like Aequoreas). Even 2.9 AU (Vasilis) means just 6 energy from each central (a third of a Small Generator), and since they require Silicon that makes them not cost-effective. Influence The influence of each conquered planet is added to the total influence. It has an impact on: * Time Travel: the more influence you have, the more Technology Points you get; * Government Option Empire: the more influence you have, the more power your fleets get; Resource bonus Planets grant different bonus to resources extraction or production: ; Ammonia : ; Ammunition : ; Antimatter : ; Armor : ; Biomass : ; Caesium : ; Circuit : ; Coolant : ; Dark Matter : ; Empty Battery : ; Engine : ; Explosives : ; Fuel : ; Full Battery : ; Graphite : ; Hydrogen : ; Ice : ; Iron : ; MK Embryo : ; Meissner Cells : ; Meissnerium : ; Methane : ; Nanotubes : ; Oil : ; Osmium : ; Plastic : ; Quasers : ; Rhodium : ; Robots : ; Sand : ; Shield Capsules : ; Silicon : ; Steel : ; Sulfur : ; Superconductors : ; T-Ammunition : ; Technetium : ; Thorium : ; Titanium : ; U-Ammunition : ; Uranium : ; Water : ; Xirandrium : Technologies These planets have technologies unlocked when conquered: ; : Interstellar Travel and Geology ; : Cryogenics ; : Hydrology ; : Nuclear Physics ; : Military Technology ; : Environmental Science ; : Artificial Intelligence ; : Halean Technology ; : Vulcanology ; : Quris Art of War ; : Metallokopta's Science ; : Metallokopta's Biology ; : Quantum Physics ; : Secret of Space-Time ; : Karan Art of War ; : Karan Nuclear Physics ; : Space Mining ; : Protohalean Science ; : Nitrogen Chemistry ; : Xiran Art of War Planet list Perseus Arm Andromeda Heart The Void Screenshots of maps .